TOXIC MINDS
by Ultimate Cullen Lover
Summary: Bella is a famous singer in the worldwide band Toxic Minds. After a huge tour she goes home and surprises her family. She finds her family but is that the only thing she will find in the rainy town of Forks? Read and Find out. Bad Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs or characters in this story!**

**Bella POV**

"Isabella get your butt up NOW!" I heard someone yell at me. This is not an unusual thing for me to go through considering I am a famous singer in the band Toxic Minds. The band consists of me the lead singer, Jacob Black our drummer and my best friend since I was 5, Seth and Leah Clearwater our electric players, and Embry our Bass player. Our manager Sam is Embry's older brother.

All of the guys in the band are huge. They are like 6'5" and all tan and belong to the Quileute Tribe in La Push, Washington along with Leah and Emily, Sam's Fiancée, as well. Me, I'm 5'4" and have brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. My hometown is in Forks, Washington. A small, rainy town up in Washington. I have one brother, Jasper. My parents are Carlisle, a world-famous doctor, and my mom Esme Cullen, a well-known Interior Designer. My brother and I look nothing alike. Jasper has blond hair and striking blue eyes, while I have brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like my dad and I look like my mom. Emmett Swan is my cousin their and he lives with my uncle Charlie who is police chief in Forks.

They have always been bugging me to come visit them but I have been so busy with my tour which I have just finished. Washington wasn't on the date list so I was bummed out I would not be able to see them. This is why I did some research and found out when their upcoming Homecoming Dance was because my band and I were going to crash it and surprise everyone with giving them a surprise concert. Nobody knows about it not even my parents know about me coming and staying up there while I take a break from singing. This works out good because the band lives like ten minutes from me so we are all going to settle down and finish our last two years of High School before we get back to touring and everything.

"Bella if you want to rehearse the song we need to go now! We have an interview show in two hours so get ready!" Jacob yelled. That got me up. Today was the day we fly back to Washington right after our interview. I had to look go for my interview so I put on a yellow silk asymmetric top from Aminaka Wilmont. The top has a round neckline with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. The left side seems to drape towards the right. The right side is also shorter than the left. Along with that a pair of bleach stones skinny jeans, a 5" snakeskin and leather pumps, and some gold jewelry. Leah was wearing a sleeveless top with a bubble hem with a black removable belt underneath the bust with a pair of denim hot pants and a pair of Chuck Taylor knee length black converse. **(Outfits on Profile). **We looked awesome.

I walked downstairs to say hi to the gang but they were already running out the door and into their cars. I got my keys and went to get into my car which was a Porsche 911. It was white and black leather seats inside. It was absolutely amazing. **(Pick on profile).**

Our rehearsal for the surprise concert went amazing so now we are going to the Volturi News Show. Weird name I know. When we got there we went straight into makeup. When we were done with that I went down to the set where Leah was tuning her Ocean Blue Burst color guitar. It was simply amazing. I got that for her birthday two years ago when I saw her ogling it at the store.

"Hey girl what's up?" I asked her.

"Not much, just getting ready for the show and to go home. I miss my parents and Paul so much." She said. Paul was her boyfriend of three years.

"I know what you mean. I miss them so much too. I am going to the hospital right after we get our stuff and visit my dad. I want to surprise my bro and cousin at the dance. I'm not sure with my mom though maybe if she's at her store I will go and surprise her or if there is no one at home then I'll do it there. But the main thing my brother can't be there." I said.

"Yeah well I am going shopping so do you want to go to Port Angeles when you finish saying goodbye?" She asked.

"Oh course I would." I told her and she smiled at me. We were told to go backstage and wait for us to be called up."

When we were called we all walked out into the stage and everyone cheered.

"Welcome Toxic Minds!" Aro exclaimed.

"Hello to you too" We all said together.

"So you have just finished up with your 16-month tour so what are you doing for your time off?" He asked.

"We haven't really thought or talked about it but I think we are all going to just going to hang with each other, right new songs, and just chill and relax with the time we have off." Seth answered.

"Yeah, the tour has been really stressful for all of us and I think it is a good idea just to rewind and relax and not having to really do anything." Leah added.

"So what is the most idea that you are looking forward to with you time off?" Caius asked.

"Getting to sleep in and going to bed when we want and not having to follow a schedule and do what we want on our own time." I answered. Everyone agreed with me on that statement. That was true I was excited to be able to sleep in but I am not sure if that will be possible for awhile with living with Jasper and Emmett being so close to living with us.

"Are any of you going anywhere special on your break?" Marcus asked.

"I am going to Hawaii for two months because I can and I want to really badly." Jacob answered with a dreamy look on his face thinking about Hawaii.

"Is anyone else going anywhere?" Jane asked.

"My boyfriend and I are going to the Bahamas for awhile to be together and catch up with each other." Leah said.

"I don't have a boyfriend but I am going to see some very close people to me." I said.

He asked a few more questions and then we ran out of time but not before we performed. We all got ready and we performed our latest hit Ignorance.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

When our song finished and the crowd went wild. We said our goodbyes then went to the airport to go to Washington.

"_This is it"_ I thought. I'm going home. My actual home and I can't wait.

**Well that's Chapter 1! What do you think? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any songs or characters. All belong to their respectful owners.**

**Bella POV**

We were all on the plane ride and very excited. Me the most I think. The plane ride was about 5 hours long and we just talked and came up with idea for a song. We also changed while we were in the plane. I am now wearing a pair of crafted skinny ripped jeans, and black Supre Peace black sweater, a pair of Dune Klayful Rosette Peep-Toe Shoes in Fuschia. I have my Jimmy Choo Studded Lohla Shoulder bag and on a pair D&G Quilted Sunglasses to cover up my identity.

Leah also changed because she would freeze if she wore the same outfit. She is now wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with the words LOVE written on it. A pair of bellbottom ripped jeans, and a pair of blue trainers. **(Outfit on Profile)**

True to my word I got into my rental car until mine could get shipped out and raced down to the hospital while everyone else went to La Push to surprise there family.

When I finally reached the hospital I parked and ran inside.

"Can you please tell me where Dr. Carlisle Cullen is NOW?" I asked or more like yelled.

"Ummm…he should me in his office right now it's down the hallway and on the left." When she said that I ran down like a bat in hell. I was not going to miss any moments with my dad. I checked my purse to make sure his gift was still there and it was. I got him a new doctor set with a new briefcase signed by the guy who plays Dr. House when I met him cause I remembered he loved that show.

"When I got there I listened outside his office to see if I could hear anyone in there. When I didn't I nervously knocked on the door. Nothing. I tried again then I heard a faint "Come In". I took a deep breath and opened the door.

His office was exactly the way I remembered it to be. There was a big wooden desk on the far side of the wall in front of a window. Then there were pictures of my family everywhere on his walls. Most of them were of Jasper and me with our mom. The floor was tiled and extremely clean. The most important thing though was the person sitting in the chair behind the desk eating a turkey and cheese sandwich it looks like.

"Umm miss do I know you?" He asked and I smirked.

"Umm yes you do actually you know me very well, Doc" I said.

"Then would you mind telling me who exactly who you are then because I don't recall seeing you anywhere?" He said a little confused.

I shook my head no then took off my sunglasses and looked up again and his face was priceless so I couldn't help but fall over laughing. His eyes were as big as meat balls and his mouth was opened into a very large "O" shape and I'm pretty sure his chin hit the desk.

"Umm are you ok?" I asked after five minutes of him staying like that.

When he got control of himself he ran over to me and hugged me so tight while yelling out "BELLA!" a million times. He was hugging me so tight and I was hugging him back equally as tight he stared planting kisses all over my face and then I saw tears swelling up in his eyes when he looked me over.

"WOW! I can't believe you're here right now how long are you staying for? Who else knows? How was the tour? How have you been? You look great by the way. Does your mother know your hear or your brother or your cousin or uncle. Does anyone know your here?" He asked in one breath unable to take the smile off his face.

"I am staying till I finish high-school, no one knows I'm here yet you're the first one and I intend to keep it that way. I am doing a surprise concert at Forks High School Homecoming Dance so that's when everyone else will know tomorrow, thanks, and I need your help. Where is everyone or where is mom?" I asked.

"She is at the store and everyone else is at the mall." He answered. "Also your room has not been touched since you left so you can take your room again, your record studio has been, sorry, but your brother and cousin started a band and will be performing tomorrow as well so you will be able to hear them. But your guitar is still in your room so no one has been able to touch it." He stated.

"Thank You and here" I reached into my purse and got out the gift and handed it to him.

He looked up at me and smiled before he opened up the gift. To say he was happy would be an understatement. His face was all red because he was smiling so much.

"Thank You, thank you, thank you" He said a million times.

"You're welcome and I'm going to head over to the store but I'll see you soon, daddy" I said then went up to hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then put my glasses on again and went out the door yelling bye.

I got in my car and raced down to my mother's designing store. The drive was about 20 minutes long. I found the store and parked my car and walked into the store and I started to look around in hope of my mother coming to ask if I needed any help.

I looked around for a little bit and found a beautiful vase that I really loved so I went up to the counter and rang the bell that was sitting there and right when I did a woman with caramel brown hair and warm brown yes smiled at me.

"Hello I'm Esme did you find everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes I did mom" I answered.

"B...b…Bella?" She stammered.

"Hi" She ran around the counter and wrapped me up into a huge hug almost cutting off my air supply in my lungs. She was strong, not Emmett strong, but still.

"Hey how are you sweetie?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm good how are you?" I asked.

"I am doing good thank you. The store is getting pretty big on the hit list. So do Emmett and Jasper know you are in town? Or most importantly does your father know?" She asked.

"Yes he does I visited him first. Just because I wasn't sure now to surprise you so I needed his help with that. Also no they do not I am playing at their Homecoming so I need you to keep quit and don't give off any hints that I am in town please." I begged.

"Of course. But where will you be staying?"

"At Leah's house. Their parents and everyone knows there their so they said I can stay there until everyone here knows. Well I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to go rehearse if we want to get this new song perfect for tomorrow. Your gift should be coming soon. I'm sorry that it's not here right now." I said.

"Oh I don't need anything; just having you back is the best gift I can ask for." She told me smiling.

It already felt like home again.

**That's Ch.2 review and thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs or characters all belong with their respectful owners.**

**Bella POV**

When I left my mother's store I got out my Blackberry Storm and called up Leah and we planned on meeting at the mall in 15 minutes. We decided to go to the Seattle mall instead because it is bigger. I knew that Emmett and Jasper were going to be there but I just really wanted to shop. When I saw her car I got out and we met at the entrance.

"Hey!" She said and we hugged. We were practically sisters we got on so well.

"Hey! So you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded and we went in the mall. We first went into Forever 21 because that is Leah's favorite. We needed a new dress for the dance tomorrow and they have some really good stuff here. Leah was looking around when I found a dress that I thought would look perfect on her. The dress was a Miso Bow Cotton Flower Dress. The color was grey and it was pretty short, but that is her style.

"Leah come here I have the perfect dress for you!" I shouted and she came running towards me.

"OMG I love it I have to try it on. Thank You so much!" Then she ripped it out of my hands and ran in the changing rooms. I just laughed at her and looked around for me. I had a completely different style then her. I liked more basic colors while she liked bright and fluffy type things. I liked those too but I needed to be stand-outish.

While I was looking Leah came out with all smiles which told me she loved the dress. She was also carrying a pair of black heels. I knew her better than anyone, besides her boyfriend. When I found nothing we went into another store and I found the cutest black mini skirt. It had little ruffles going around it. Then I found an off-white colored bubble top with a black belt around the waist. They looked good together. Then I found a pair of All-Star converse because I knew I would be moving around a lot.

I yelled for Leah to come and when I showed her it she said it looked great but was missing something. Then out of nowhere a girl that resembled a pixie came up to us and said that she knew what the outfit needed.

"Here you go. This will look fabulous with that outfit." The pixie said. She gave me a simple black tie. I had to agree with her it looked amazing.

"Thanks I'm Bella" I introduced myself.

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." She pointed out to us. I then noticed what Alice was wearing. She was wearing a pink off the shoulder flowered tunic with a pair of ribbed skinny jeans. Her shoes were red biker style heels and a Marc Jacobs head band in her spiky hair.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." Said Rosalie. She was wearing a white Crochet Back Slub Top with tie dye Jamie jeans. Her shoes were blue leather peep-toe boots. Her bag was Jeweled Flower-Accent Shoulder Bag, it was so cute. **(All outfits on Profile) **

"We were just heading out to eat with our boyfriends and my brother if you want to join us." Alice asked kindly. We accepted and followed her. What I saw next shocked the living hell out of me.

"Hey Jazzy this is Bella and Leah. Guys this is my boyfriend Jasper Cullen." Said Alice and it took all f my will-power not to laugh out loud when I saw him.

"This is Emmett Swan. My boyfriend and that is Bella and Leah." Rosalie said. Now I had trouble not laughing when I saw that. Emmett finding someone to keep him under control. I thought the day would never come.

"And this is Edward. My brother." Alice said. I looked at him and I saw the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. He had the deepest emerald green eyes and a perfect face. A strong jaw line. When I met his I was unable to look away and nether was he. He flashed me a gorgeous crooked smile.

"Hey." They all said at the same.

"Hi." Leah said almost laughing. I just gave her a look to tell her to shut up.

"So where are you guys from?" Emmett asked. I'm so happy I was wearing sunglasses so he could not see who I am.

"California" I answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah smirk at me.

"When did you move here? I don't recognize you." Jasper asked.

"Today. One of our favorite things to do is shop so we went straight her after the plane ride." Leah said.

"ME TOO, We are going to be best friends I just know it." Alice squealed. I don't know why but I believed her.

We stayed for a little bit and ate. Edward was just staring at the table not talking to anyone. I didn't know why but I felt sad that he wasn't joining in our conversation. We had to leave for the final rehearsal but they didn't know why we just said that we had to meet up with some people.

** (At Rehearsal)**

The first thing we told everyone was that we ran into Emmett and Jasper. Jacob was on the ground laughing so hard. We left out the detail about Edward, basically because I didn't want them on our back about him.

We rehearsed and then we called it a night and I followed Leah and Seth in my car to their house. Leah and I talked for a little bit then we called it a night.

Tomorrow would be the day that I would hopefully never forget.

**Review thanks. The dance is next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

OK I am going to do a little re-write of this story and write more before I upload the new story….but does anyone have any ideas I can do? I am going to be changing up the story a little and help would be much thankful! Anyways I hope I can write more or I may go a different direction and have a completely different theme and such. Hope you understand.


End file.
